


Raging Sun

by SuddenCruelty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Modern Remnant, Murder, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenCruelty/pseuds/SuddenCruelty
Summary: You know the path you're taking is wrong, but you also know they shouldn't just get away with it. They hurt what was important to you and shattered the life you once lived to pieces. You shove everything that was once important to you aside with only one goal in your mind. The bastards need to pay for their crimes, and you'll do anything and everything to make them pay. 
You know the path they're taking is wrong, but you also understand why they walking down this road. They're the one who holds your trust, they're the one you were willing to give your heart. But now you're left with the choice of letting them fulfill their desires which will only hurt them in the end, or be the one to hurt them yourself to save them from their fate.
Is it right to let those who hurt you get away?
Is it right to deny someone's vengeance when you feel the same rage?
"No matter what you think, you have a choice here!"
"I know, and I'm taking the one that's dragging them all down with me."





	1. Rain

“Ya...Yang....Yang!”, hearing a loud voice as she suddenly sprung her head up but was in a daze for a few seconds until she realised where she was. “Why don’t you go home and get some sleep?”

Seeing Ruby to her side as she held a tray and wore the cafe’s uniform, “Hah it’s okay but can you get me more coffee?”

Looking at her sister with a worried expression as she gave her a weary smile before she sighed and turned to go get it. Coming back to pour her coffee, “It’s because of Sun that you haven’t been sleeping hasn’t it?”

Grabbing the coffee cup to see her reflection in it, “Well how would you react if your boyfriend disappeared for a year then suddenly you start hearing rumors about someone that matches his description in some of the shadiest places in town?”

“Well...maybe he didn’t want you to see him after....”

Remembering what happened and how it was likely the main reason Sun had disappeared while only leaving a note saying _I’m sorry_. She drank her coffee, “You don’t have to say it...I still don’t know if I should be glad or feel guilty because of it.”

“Even if he wasn’t with you and he was at home, do you really think it would be different? It was a dangerous gang who did it wasn’t it?”

“Still...I know if he was there he would have given Naomi the chance to escape even if it killed him but now because of it all...she’s still in a coma Rubes.”

“I know. But you can’t search for Sun when you can barely stay awake these days Yang.”, looking at her watch. “Well my shift is almost over so do you wanna wait a bit so we can head home together?”

“Yeah that sounds good.”, and they turned as they suddenly heard a yelp to see a few men with another waitress, but one of them was clearly ignoring personal space as he had his hands on her.

“Come on honey, just one night out. I promise it’ll be fun.”

Yang paid for her meal and the coffee as she got up and put on a smile while leaning against the counter next to them. “Cutie here is still a little green, but I’m always game. How about it boys, wanna play with me?”, as she flashed her badge that was strapped to her belt.

Once they stopped staring at Yang’s chest did they notice the badge and could see looks of disgust on their faces, “Tch. Come on, I lost my appetite.”, gesturing to the two other men that were with him as they gave intimidating looks as they left the cafe.

“T-thanks Yang.”, the girl now calming down.

“Anytime Velvet, but you gotta stand up for yourself more. Don’t let douchebags like them even touch you.”, patting her back which by the look on her face made her feel much better.

Chatting it up a bit before...

Bang!

Yang recognizing the sound as a gunshot immediately pulled Velvet and Ruby down as she looked around, “W-what was that?”

“That was a gun...Ruby call the police.”, she spoke as she headed to the door.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna check it out,” pulling her gun from her holster as she exited the cafe once she saw Ruby dialing on her cell. Two more shots went off which made her duck next to a car before she heard a scream..

“Get away from me!”, followed after three more shots until she heard a cry in pain. She stood at the edge of the wall before she peeked around the corner and the first thing she saw was one of the men who was harassing Velvet early with his head through a broken window.

The second one was slumped against the wall but it looked like someone smashed his face against it seeing the bloody nose and the broken teeth, but her eyes moved further down the alley to see it.

The main one who was touching Velvet before was now cowering on the ground with a broken leg as he was aiming his revolver but even though he kept pulling the trigger all there were was clicks as he fired all of his shots already. But what shocked her was the figure standing over them, she could only see their back and through the rain it was difficult to make out....but she recognized the yellow dragon on their hooded jacket that appeared to spiral down to the sleeves and the pants to match it.

“Wait wait! I really don’t know where they are! I left the Kings three years ago!”

Hearing his voice, “Really? Then why are you still getting payment from them?”, tossing a stack of papers on them for him to see his bank account and all the transactions. “You know, and you’re gonna tell me.”

“T-they just pay me for my silence! They don’t tell me anything, I don’t even know where their shop is anymore!”, but Yang figured the one thought he was lying as he stomped on his other leg for it to break.

“If you really don’t know anything...then we’re done here huh?”, the man looked hopeful before the figure took a step back to then kicking his head like a soccer ball as he laid knocked out on the ground.

They pulled out their phone and she could only make out what he was saying, “I told you he was a grunt and wouldn’t have anything.....Hamilton street? Alright I’m on my way.”

Stepping out into the alley as she aimed her gun at the figure, “Freeze!”, they glanced back and she saw a hint of blond hair underneath the hoodie. “Put your hands up now!”

They listened as they raised their hands and Yang could see their hands were wrapped in bandages that were apparently bloody. “Walk away.”

Unlike how cold they were with the man she noticed his tone was much softer as he spoke, “..What did you say?”

She stepped back as they turned and held a silver colt aimed at her that she remembered seeing in a certain metal box...“It is you...Sun.”

“Why are you doing this Sun?! Why did you disappear....why did you leave?”

“You already know why I’m doing this Yang. And I left because I knew you’d tried to stop me, but I can’t stop when half my family is in their graves while they’re free!”

“Even if you get revenge it won’t bring them back Sun! You’re only gonna get yourself killed! What about Naomi? Do you want the day she wakes up to only find out she's all alone?!”

“I’ve done what I can so the second she wakes up she’ll never have to worry for her life, it’ll be better for her....and I’ll feel better knowing they’re dead before she wakes up.”

“Just stop this Sun...stop this and come home...”, feeling her own tears mix with the rain and she could see he was slowly lowering his gun but he paused before holding it back up.

“I can’t go back...not after everything I’ve done. I love you Yang but please....”, noticing two larger figures coming from the shadows behind him as they reached inside their coats to show her the grips of their guns.

“Walk away...for both our sakes.”, they could hear sirens now and the two large figures pulled their guns and aimed at her as Sun lowered his. “We need to go Wukong.”

Nodding towards them as he turned around and the two figures stepped to get in front so she could only see his face, “Goodbye Yang.”, turning to walk away as the two large figures lowered their guns as Yang did before they turned as well and disappeared into the darkness.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Waiting in the rain as the two large men were trying to open the door, “It won’t open.”

“Maybe he left a key somewhere?”

Slightly annoyed by how long they were standing in the rain for nothing...“Move.”, listening to him they stepped aside as he kicked the door open and they saw pieces of the hinges that broke off to hit the ground.

Sun flipped the lightswitch to see it was an old barber shop that appeared to be deserted. Wiping his shoes on the old welcome mat before stepping in as the two men followed inside. They looked around but there was no one in sight so Sun hopped on one of the chairs and leaned back.

“Wukong, we’re gonna get something to eat, you want something?”

“What are you getting?”

“We saw a taco shop on the way here.”

“Some fish tacos if they have it, if not choose a burrito for me.”, waving them off as they nodded and tried to close the broken door behind them. For Sun he looked up at the ceiling and all he could think about at that moment was his encounter with Yang....the first one after a long time and he’d made her cry on the spot....

“Sigh......no point in thinking about it now.”, closing his eyes as he let himself drift off to slumber...

After some time passes he awakens to still see the ceiling but the first he heard other than the rain was the sound of a game. Though the more pressing matter was that he felt something weighing on his chest, glancing down to see a small pink haired girl laying on top of him as she was playing a game on her phone. “Theres other chairs to play on Neo.”

She tried to sign for him but, “You know I still don’t know what any of that means right?”, pouting at him before pausing her game so she could type it out for him to read.

_You’re comfier than the chairs._

He sighed as he pulled out his own phone to check that he’s been asleep for at least three hours, “Where’s Roman?”

Back at her game she took a second to raise one finger, “One more hour?”

Nod.

Pulling out a stick of gum for himself first then waved another piece in front of her for her to bite, “Is he with that woman again?” and she nodded once more.

Since there wasn’t much else to do except wait he stuck to watching over Neo’s shoulder as she played her game. Though as she reached the last level she was struggling with the boss and he could tell she was getting frustrated since she couldn’t beat it, “Hand it over.”

Eventually she gave it to him and watched how he handled the boss, where she struggled, he was doing it easily without even losing health when the broken door opened for them to glance to see the two large men along with the one they knew as Roman, “Aw look at you two, you’re so adorable together.”

Neo looked up to look at Sun as he nodded towards Roman while he was focusing on the game for her to flip him off in Sun’s place, “Didn’t know you a were puppeteer Sun, what are you gonna do next?”

“Where have you been? I’ve been sleeping here for three hours after I called you.”, finishing up the boss before he handed it back to Neo once he saw the clear screen. One of the large men walked over to hand Sun a paper bag for him to check it was his tacos.

“We all have lives Sun, clearly some more than others. But Billy and Bob told me you had a run in with your old flame, wanna talk about it?”, and he recognized his annoying smug face when he wanted to be nosy.

“It’s not important so it’s not worth talking about, but I’m gonna ask again. Where were you?”, gently trying to push Neo off before she jumped off herself so he could at least sit up as he started eating.

“You’re not my mother Sun, why should I tell you?”

“Cause I’m working with you and I’d prefer you didn’t blow everything on sex with a ‘high class stripper’ whose name literally means ashes.”, finishing up what he wanted to eat before handing the bag to Neo so she could have the tacos he didn’t eat.

“Jealous much?”

“That woman is gonna suck you dry, literally and figuratively.”

“You really sound stressed these days Sun. Why don’t I set up a date for you with her? She knows how to really wash it all away, and I don’t mind sharing since we’re dear partners aren’t we?”, with his usual grin.

Shaking his head as he hopped out of the chair and stretched his limbs, “That sap didn’t have anything so where do we look now?”

“Well first thing is, I actually have a rather important meeting at the club and it would be comforting if you could also be there Sun.”

Crossing his arms as his glared at Roman, “Is this an excuse to see her again?”

“Please, I really do have a meeting set up there. Ask Neo.”, Sun looked towards Neo who sighed before she typed on her phone for him. _He’s not lying, he’s meeting one of the leaders of the Silver Roses_.

“Silver Roses?”

“It’s a rather well-known all female gang, though while I was digging around I heard that the leader I’m meeting was once in a relationship with one of the higher ranks in Kings. I work my magic and we find out who and work from there, sound good?”

“Long as you don’t get hammered before you actually get the information Roman.”

\-------

“Did you really need to get changed for this meeting?”

“You’ve got no sense for manners do you Sunny? Gotta dress nicely for these kinds of meetings.”, Sun looked at him as he was wearing a nice white suit and Neo who was wearing a tad more makeup and a black tube top party dress while he stuck to just wearing his golden dragon hooded jacket and black pants.

“I’m pretty sure strip/night clubs don’t require that much class.”, glancing to the building across the street as the club’s lights shined on the streets. “Wheres Billy Bob?”

“They’re dealing with some rats from my last job so it’ll be just us three tonight.”

“So am I there for the meeting or am I ‘there’ for the meeting?”, using his hands to do quotation marks.

“You’ve grown quite the reputation on the streets so I need you to be seen with me, so you won’t have to hide in the shadows this time.”, patting his shoulder as he started walking over to the club.

Neo locked arms with Sun and pulled him so they quickly caught up to Roman as they entered the club. To Sun it reeked of cheap booze and a lot of sweaty makeup but it wasn’t the worst smelling club he’d been forced to go to. “Where’s the meeting taking place?”

“In the back, over there.”, pointing past the sea of people to the back of the club where Sun could see a large booth in the pack where there appeared to be some shady looking women there. “Neo, go with Roman. I’ll take the long way and look for lookouts first.”

Nodding as she followed Roman through the sea of people while Sun went to the left and aimed for the stairs once he saw the second floor ended near where the booth was. Some drunk guys tried to bother him and he shoved them away but no one batted an eye other than a few scantily-clad women who tried to get his attention though he moved past them.

He made it to the end and leaned over the railing to watch Roman and Neo still getting through the crowd as they enroute to the booth. “Surprising to see you here Sunshine.”, hearing a sultry voice next to his ear as he felt slender fingers touching his shoulders.

Without even looking he already knew who it was since he’d knew their voice as it belong to the one individual Sun and even Neo thought was the most dangerous individual towards Roman’s life, “If you’re looking for Roman he’s working right now Cinder.”

“I know, he told me. But why do you always bring him up when we meet alone? Have you ever thought I just wanted to see you?”, feeling her breasts pressed against his back. “I’m not interested in listening to your silver tongue, and people like you don’t look for someone without a reason.”

“Always so straight to the point aren’t you? I’d prefer a little foreplay myself...”, feeling her right hand slide down the side of body about to reach his pants before he grabbed it and turned around to face the woman.

While Sun didn’t exactly like her he had to acknowledge to some extent why Roman was so into her; a beautiful face accompanied by alluring amber eyes along with fairly large breasts and a curvy figure with a voice that made men weak kneed, “What. Do. You. Want?”

“I always love your aggression, it makes things seem so intense.”, giving him a wink followed by a smile but she could see he was getting annoyed. “I need your help, I think someone’s been stalking me and I feel they’re going to come to my home tonight. So could you stay with me for the night in case he does?”

“I’m not your hired security, ask one of your boytoys to do your bidding for you. God knows how many are willing to throw money for your glittery ass.” letting go of her hand as he was turning back.

“I’ll give you information on the gang you’ve been looking for.”, glancing behind him. “...How do I know you really know anything?”

“I’m a woman of the night Sun, I hear things you could only dream of.”, clenching his fists because he knew deep inside that she must be lying and he’d be toyed with but...he’d take any chance he was gonna get for information, “Where do you live?”

She smiled as if she won something, “Already texted it to you, and no need to ask how I got your number. Roman gave it to me.”, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you later Sunshine.”

Sighing as he didn’t know what trouble he got himself into but he focused back on the task at hand. Roman and Neo had got through the crowd and had met up at the booth, but as Roman was talking Neo turned and scanned until she locked eyes with Sun waving him to come. Taking a couple of steps away from the railing before getting a running start to jump over the railing and landing...

“He doesn’t look like much Sharia”, the booth was filled with women but it was clear the one at the center who was groping the women next to her with an air of authority was the leader, “You’re right, are you who I think you are?”

“Roman Torchwick my dear, pleased to make your acquaintance.”, she scanned him up and down before setting her eyes on Neo and it clear there was some lust in their. “Who’s the cutie next to you?”

“This is one of my partners, her names Neo.”

“One of your partners, where's the other?”, and as if on cue to give her the answer Sun had landed directly between Roman and Neo which startled all the girls at the booth. But Roman was glad Sun made the entrance he did since it was clear Sharia wasn’t taking them seriously but now she seemed more serious.

“This is my other partner and my right hand man, Sun Wukong.”, introducing him as he exuded a rather terrifying air which made everyone other than him and Neo tense. “Heh...well can you ask your partner to remove his hood, even clubs have manners Torchwick.”

Nodding to that before he turned to Sun who listened to pulled down his hood to reveal his face and blonde hair which suddenly made a few of the women a lot more interested in him now. “Sun Wukong, you’ve got quite the name going for you, it was...Gangster Hunter right?”

“I prefer Garbage Man, since I’m always dealing with trash.”, which surprisingly got a laugh out of the leader. “Haha! I didn’t think you’d have a sense of humor but that was good.”

“Now that introductions are out of the way, shall we get on with this meeting?”, they nodded as she gestured the girls to move aside for Roman to sit a bit closer to Sharia while there was a woman from the club separating him from Neo and Sun.

Sun didn’t care much for the business meeting and tuned it out while some of the women there who were clearly part of the gang tried to get him to talk but he gave them rather vague answers to avoid saying anything important before he felt Neo tugging his sleeve.

She was making gestures until he figured out she was asking him how she looked, “It’s different seeing you in a dress, but you look good.”, and the smile on her face told him how she felt about his answer. But as he was trying to keep himself awake for this situation he felt they were being watched before he noticed two men looking this way but they didn’t notice him catching them.

They walked away and Sun pulled out his gun and carefully placed it on Neo’s lap under the table as he whispered to her, “I’ll be right back, watch out.” Her happy expression changed to a serious one as she nodded before he stepped out of the booth and followed where he saw the two men had gone.

They entered the men’s bathroom and he waited a few seconds before turning the sign to be out of order then carefully entered the bathroom. Walking the short hallway to stop at the edge to listen, “Yeah, Roman Torchwick is here boss.....Got it, we’ll make sure he doesn’t get out before you come.”

Ending the call, “What do we do now?

“We make sure that ass doesn’t leave so the boss can have him.”

“We can’t have that can we?”, hearing a voice they turned as Sun walked in.

“You better leave buddy, before you get hurt.”, pulling out a switchblade.

“Clearly I can’t leave you guys if you’re going after the key to my goal. The question is how this is gonna end; you can call your boss, tell him you were drunk and made a mistake...or we can do this the easy way. Your choice.”

Seeing the hesitation on them made him chuckle as he reached into his left pocket, “The easy way then.”, pulling out to throw a sharpened coin as it pierced the first man’s left eye before he ran to close the distance and kick his face for them to toss up the knife. Spinning to give his kick more force as he kicked the handle of the knife with the tip of his foot for it to fly and stuck the second man’s hand to the wall.

“You fucker!”, pulling out the coin from his eye before pulling out another blade to swing at Sun. But the blood spewing from his eye made him reckless and made him much slower so Sun could dodge the blade and grab his hand to smash it against a stall door making him drop the knife.

Though as the knife was falling Sun tapped the edge with his boot for it to fall and pierce the man’s left leg before he stomped on it for the man to scream in pain. Throwing a right hook into the side of his face making him swing the stall door open before they hit the edge of the toilet. They struggled to get up when Sun grabbed him to shove his head in the toilet and started to drown him.

Feeling hands as they tightened around his neck, “Let him go!” Struggling to keep his hold on drowning the first one he gave up so Sun quickly stepped back to smash them against the mirror which he could hear shatter along with the man’s grip around his neck. Stepping forward to turn around to throw several body blows which made them cough up blood before grabbing his head and slamming it against a sink for it to break and let the pipe spew water over the bloody mess.

Hearing movement he stepped to the side to dodge the first man about to grab to slam his face against the urinal. Finishing it off by kicking the back of his head against the bottom of the urinal and hearing a loud crack to see blood seeping out of it.

Sighing as he looked at the mess but stepped around their bodies to wash his hands and whatever blood that was on him at a clean sink before locking the bathroom and stopping a guy about to enter, “Sorry buddy, some assholes stocked up everything with toilet paper, use the one upstairs.”

Looking annoyed but seeing the serious expression on Sun’s face made him back off and head off to a different direction. Making one last look around as he pulled the key he swiped off the guy he made go away to forcefully shove it in the doorknob of the bathroom and break it off, in case people ignored the sign or if someone called staff to try to open the door.

Pushing pasts the thirsty guys and the drunken women to end up back at the booth as it looked like they were finishing up. Slipping back in to sit next to Neo to whisper in her ear, “We’re out of time.”, as he took back his gun from her.

Nodding as she scooched over to Roman and tugged on his sleeve, “One moment, what is it Neo?”, as she signed for him to read, Sun was making sure his colt was loaded under the table before feeling the extra magazines he had strapped to his back while looking towards the entrance of the club.

“I see,” Roman turned back to the woman who seemed to catch wind that something was wrong, “Very sorry but it looks like our time is up, thanks for the information and always happy to do business again..”, that's when he noticed the red dot aimed at her head. “Sun!”

Clenching his right fist he slammed it on the very edge of the front of the large table for it to flip forward but he saw it blocked the suppressed shot when he saw the bullet hole. In that moment he saw the red laser and pulled his gun out to fire at the lights which erupted screams as they went out. But it revealed to Sun where the shooter was and he aimed to fire several shots before he figured he went down cause he couldn’t see it anymore. “Behind the bar!”

Getting out to let Neo out before he pulled Roman out of the booth and they quickly made their way to the bar amidst the screaming and sudden gunfire. “Who’d you piss off this time Roman?”, firing off a couple of rounds over the counter before he had to reload and noticed under the counter was a pump action shotgun.

“How do you know it’s my fault? What if its one of the gangs you’ve beaten looking for revenge?”, looking annoyed as he was lighting one of his cigars after Neo grabbed a lighter off the dead bartender who unfortunately got shot rather quickly. “Cause the two chumps I trashed in the bathroom spoke only your name.”, loading up the shotgun with the shells he found in one of the drawers.

Glancing over the counter to immediately duck as a bullet exploded the tequila bottle next to him but he saw them and quickly fire the shotgun in the direction. “Well how many shooters are there?”

Listening to it now, “It sounds like some of the party-goers joined in so I can’t tell, there a backdoor to this place?”

“Only way in or out is the front door,” smoking leisurely as he pointed back to the entrance that people were running out of but Sun could see a few more goons coming in amongst the people.

“Great...”, thinking for a few seconds...“You can get out fine right Neo?” She smiled with a nod, “Good, mix with the crowd and wait for us outside.”

Waving bye to Roman as she stepped to Sun to give him a quick hug before she timed it right and dashed from the other end of the bar so she could mix in with the people who were getting out of the club. “So, what’s the plan partner?”

“This place got a ‘working’ sprinkler system?”

“It should, think a month ago a couple of assholes set something on fire to turn it on just so they could get the girls wet.”, hearing that Sun grabbed two larges bottles and the rags he could find as he started making them into molotovs.

He handed one to Roman along with his pistol, “You’ve been practicing right?”

“Have I been practicing? Please.”, giving him his annoying smirk which made him sigh. “Whatever, take left, I got right. Spread out the fire so it’ll get the sprinklers started.”

Listening to him and they waited for the ones firing at them to stop and reload as they tossed their molotovs in two directions before firing at them to make them explode and the fires to spread over a large area. And like he said the smoke quickly came before the sprinklers turned on to make it rain.

Using the bit of smoke that was still left and the sprinkling water the pair got away from the bar and making it to the front doors. But Sun stopped and pulled him back, “Uh Sun, theres still guys wanting to kill us here.”, but he raised his hand to shush him as he listened while they stood next to the doors. Hearing rapid footsteps before the door swung open and he didn’t even look as he aimed his shotgun at the door and fired before they heard a thud. The door swinging back closed for them to see the body of an armed thug who’s head was now missing but blood splattered across the floor, “Now we can go.”

Pushing through the doors to get outside where they could hear sirens but they heard a honk to see Neo waving from a car. Running towards her, Roman got in the back while Sun got in the passenger seat, “Go!”

Following his order she hit the gas and was able to turn the corner fast enough before Sun was able to see the cops. They kept driving for awhile...“Any cops or thugs following us Roman?”

“Nope...looks like we’re clear.”

“Good. Nice job with the car Neo,” taking the quick second to pat her head which by her expression, made her happy. “Where to now?”

Sun raised his hand to the back for Roman to give back his gun, “You’re little girlfriend asked for help with a stalking problem, so we’re going to her place.”

“When did she ask that?”

“When do you think? Head to this address Neo,” pulling out his phone and seeing the message already there with Cinder’s address for her to read.

\-------

Busy cooking something while she was in the kitchen she hummed a tune to pass the time when she heard a knock on the door. Wondering for a few seconds who it could be until she remembered and seemed more excited as she went to go answer the door. Looking through the peephole to see Sun leaning with his arm against the door gesturing her to open as if he already knew she was looking.

Though as she opened it she was more than surprised to see Roman and Neo with him as well, “Well, I didn’t expect to have so many guests tonight.”

“Problems happened, by the way you should look into a new club.”

“Pleasure to see you again Cinder.”, seeing a grin on Roman’s face before she stepped aside and let them in. “Nice place.”, Sun looked around as it was a rather fancy condo.

“Make yourself at home.”, gesturing them to get comfortable as she went back to her kitchen while Roman followed to strike a conversation as to why she asked Sun and not him personally. Though Neo and Sun took to sitting on the soft couch before she passed him the remote so he could turn the TV on and checked the news. Seeing the news and police as they were at the burning club which they escaped from, “Roman, you think up a name for who wants you dead this week?”

Coming back from the kitchen, “Let’s see...could be Rex...Krystal....Dominic, you know I can’t name every person after my head Sun.”

Getting up after closing the TV, “Whatever, next time we know someone is tailing us we ambush them and get answers. For now, we’re just hoping Cinder’s stalker comes so I can deal with him, you guys can go to sleep.”

“Except I only have my bed to sleep on.”, Cinder coming out with a plate of food.

“Neo can sleep on the couch while you and Roman share a bed, you two already have for awhile anyway.”, though Roman didn’t see it as he was looking at Sun...Sun noticed a look on Cinder’s face. “That sounds good.”, was her response.

After some time passes for everyone to slowly grow tired, Roman and Cinder went to bed while Neo was getting ready on the couch. Sun finished cleaning his gun at the table before putting it back together when Neo tugged on his sleeve to see her with sleepy eyes. She took a few seconds to type on her scroll before showing him, _Goodnight Sun._

Patting her head, “Goodnight Neo.”, before he got up and turned off the light which left him in darkness except for the light of the moon which helped him move to sit in a corner that he knew would be too dark for anyone to see while he kept one of the blades he got from the two goons in the bathroom ready in wait. But after a few hours of nothing he grew tired and turned on his phone to see the photo of him and Yang together that was set as his wallpaper.

Never bothering to change it and it was fine to see it before but he remembered her crying not long ago making him bang his head against the wall....“Shit....I’m an idiot aren’t I....”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“That idiot!”, chugging the rest of her beer before slamming it on the table, “S-sis I think you’ve had enough...”

“He never listens to me! And now I know who he is.....the vigilante that hunts gangsters and ex-gangsters that everyone’s been talking about....”

“W-well won’t that make it easier to find him since you can probably ask people now since we know what Sun looks like.”

“They won’t talk....even if Sun is doing bad things, to others it looks like he taking care of all the bad guys and making it a better place.”

“But since Sun is a....bad guy....won’t that mean you’ll cross paths eventually?”

Yang thought about it and she dropped her head on the table, “....Even if we meet....he’s probably done too much to get a slap on the wrist Ruby....if I meet him I have to arrest him....big idiot...”

She continued to drink her worries with Ruby clearly showing worry when she heard the door open, “We’re home.”, recognizing Blake and Weiss’ voices as she quickly went to meet them first.

Ruby- “Hey guys.”

Weiss- “Hey Ruby.”

Though as Blake was about to say hello she heard murmurs and looked past Ruby to see a slumped Yang drinking at the dinner table, “Uh...what’s wrong with Yang?”

“Well....”

After explaining what happened hours ago, “Oh...is she gonna tell her department about Sun?”

“That’s the problem, she wants to find him and stop him so he’ll be safe but....she doesn’t want to get Sun arrested or arrest him herself. Hey Weiss, does Neptune know anything about this?”

Shaking her head, “Last time I asked him about Sun he said he’d gone everywhere he figured he’d be and he never contacted him once. I thought he was lying to protect Sun since they’re close friends but he was genuinely worried about him.”

“W-what about Sage or Scarlett?”

Blake- “Sage is still in Atlas for his company while Scarlett is on a cruise with his family for a week.”

Thinking about it when Weiss suddenly had an idea pop up in her head, “Hey Ruby, maybe we can ask Sun’s trainer?”

While a bit slow and mumbled they heard Yang’s voice regardless, “...We can’t...Sun’s trainer been missing for over six months....”

Weiss- “Oh...”, thinking about it again but Ruby gestured her not to worry too much about it before she went to sit back with Yang.

“Hey Rubes...”

“Yeah sis?”

“....Can you come with me to visit Naomi in the morning?....I still can’t...let myself be alone with her...”

“..Sure Yang, you can always count on me.”, hugging Yang and feeling the warmth of another person seemed to make her better. Before she gestured to her that she was fine and to go study with Weiss.

Listening to her she went and got her assignments and other paperwork before she set herself on the living room table with Weiss assuming her tutoring role once she put on her glasses. Though Blake picked up the empty bottles and put them in a bag for recycling before she sat down across from Yang. “You gonna be okay Yang?”

Yang not even looking up with her head on the table when she pulled out her phone to check her home screen which was the photo of Sun and her together looking happy...“...Probably not...”


	2. Dealers

“Want me to replace the rug too?”

“How much?”, once he asked the half asleep looking man turned to the dead body on the rug with a knife to his throat before he took out his phone and took a pictures. After texting for a minute he turned back to Sun, “A buddy I know can get a cheap imitation here in about ten minutes so.....I’ll do eighty-five since the sun hasn’t come up yet.”

Nodding and taking out his wallet to only find a fifty but he gestured to give him a few seconds when he walked away to slowly open the door to what was Cinder’s bedroom. He saw the pair still sleeping in bed as he made sure to step lightly until he found Roman’s pants to dig through his pockets for his wallet.

Knowing him he knew Roman always had cash on hand but only took out two twenty dollar bills before stuffing his wallet back in his pants. Heading out to gently close the door behind him before he went back to the cleaner. “Here’s ninety, keep the change.”

Taking the money he nodded and wrapped up the body with the rug before Sun helped him stuff it in a large trash bag that gave off a strange scent when the cleaner’s friend came. They quickly cleaned everything and laid out an identical rug before saying bye as they took the trash bag with them.

Cleaning his hands when he looked out the window to see the sun was just about to rise to make him notice the time. Slowly walking over to the couch and knelt down to lightly shake Neo awake even though she was only half awake, “I’m going out for a bit Neo, if Roman wakes up before I come back make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid....and make sure that woman gives the information she promised cause her stalker is gone.”

Though it looked like she only got half of what he said she still nodded rather sleepily with one eye open which made him chuckle, “Heh, alright you can go back to sleep.” Pulling the blanket to cover her up a bit more before she went back to sleep.

He left the condo and took the elevator in silence since the couple and mother with daughter who also got in seemed to be afraid of him the whole way down. They quickly got off the second the doors opened before Sun left himself after counting three seconds which was enough time for them to make the distance they were comfortable with.

Out on the street to see a couple of cars drive by and a few people walking by until he saw the sign for the street. Walking along the street and timed it so that the clerk wasn't looking when he took a city map off the rack when he passed a newsstand.

Taking a few seconds to look through it before he found the street he was on and then scanning for a minute to find the place he was looking for. Looking over the route he was going to take over and over until it clicked for him that he memorized the way and crumpled up the map before tossing it in the trash.

Because of the alleyways and the fences he hopped it took him less than an hour to make it to his destination. Looking up to see the sign of the hospital that’s burned into his mind...since he always comes here once a week for the past year. Walking inside to pass the receptionist who wasn’t looking and down the hall until he found a flight of stairs to ascend three stories before entering the third floor of the hospital.

He kept his eyes up to look for the cameras and moved in a path that they wouldn’t see him while the few nurses and doctors were too busy tending with patients to even notice him. Eventually he stopped at one door with the sign 327 next to it before entering to first see the occupant of the bed inside.

A young seventeen year old girl with medium length black hair and a birthmark with the shape of a heart on the right side of their neck laid motionless on the bed with signs that she wasn’t moved in quite awhile. Closing the door behind him when he picked up the chair next to it and sat down next to the bed so he could get a closer look at her face.

Looking at her face filled with mixed emotions; anger, sadness, guilt...but none of it really mattered since she wasn’t even awake for him to express them to her. Sighing as he had nothing to say...like every other time he had come here...he never knew what to say.

“You know you’re girlfriend and her sister still come visit her Sun.”, recognizing a voice but he didn’t bother turning around as he grabbed the tiny bowl on the stand next to the bed when he pulled out a lighter to light the incense. “Why bring her up Khan?”

“Because she still asks me if I’ve seen you and she probably already thinks I’m lying.”

“Not my fault you’re a terrible liar.”, setting the bowl of incense down back on the stand before he got up and walked to the other side of the room to open the curtains and open the window. “You gotta face her at some point Sun, whether you continue this suicide mission or not.”

Turning to see the man known as Khan who appeared in his late thirties with a white coat and while he seemed like any other doctor his heavily tattooed arms made him a bit more unique than others. “Are you going somewhere with this?”

“Sigh...look, you and I both know that this sense of revenge is just to fill the hole that was made because you lost your family. But guess what? She’s living proof that you still have one and have a chance at a normal life again!”, pointing at the girl in the bed.

“Normal life? Can you even imagine what she’ll feel if she ever wakes up?! She’ll be afraid for her life, she’ll live with her memory of that night for the rest of her life!”

“You think I don’t know that?! She’s as much like a daughter to me like she is the baby step-sister to you! When she wakes up, its your job to bring her back, but you can’t do that if you’re dead Sun!”

“Why the fuck do you even care at all?!”

“Cause you’re mother asked me too, she told me if anything happens to her or Daniel that I’d be there to help you two out! I’m trying to keep my shit together and preparing the moment Naomi wakes up, but for that moment to work she needs you!”

Clenching his fists as Sun’s anger was only welling up and Khan looked ready to take his punch but Sun’s eyes moved to Naomi...and his anger slowly disappeared as he sighed. “....Why do you always do this to me?”

“...To make sure you’re still you and that you haven’t completely gone bent on revenge that you’re blind to everything else.”

“I know what I’m doing is wrong....but I’m not letting them get away with any of this.”

He couldn’t read Khan’s expression while he took out a cigarette and lit it near the window to smoke, “You remember the junkies you beat two weeks ago?”

“What about them?”

“They mentioned a dealer by the name Adel.”

“What’s so important about a drug dealer?”

“It’s what she’s selling, its a drug that’ll give the junkie a longer lasting high than other drugs but its three times more likely to kill them with prolonged use.....the same drugs my brother OD'd on but told me that he got from a dealer with the Kings. I called in a few favors and found out it’s a girl named Coco Adel, a junior at Beacon College.”

Remember the college since it was on the news a few times for their events and nodded at the information before he started heading for the door, “Take care of Naomi.”

“I will...but if you’re not here when she opens her eyes I’ll kick your ass myself Sun.”

Khan phone pinged and once he looked, “Hold it.”, stopping Sun which made him look back.

“What?”

“Your girlfriend and her sister are here.”, hearing that Sun cracked the door open enough to peek his head out to see Yang and Ruby coming out of the elevator but he moved back to close the door. He headed towards the window, “We’re three stories up, you seriously gonna jump?”

“I’ve done enough where she’ll have to arrest me at this point, not taking that chance just by bumping into her.”, opening the window to look down to see the grassy front. He peeked over to see the ledges from the windows of the rooms directly under them before climbed out of the window to hang from the ledge before looking down.

Letting go for a quick drop but immediately grabbed the ledge of the second floor window and tried to relax himself before he let go again to land his heels on the ledge of the first floor window....and he had to kick himself off the ledge when he was about fall back for him to land on solid concrete. 

Looking up to see Khan give a thumbs up before he closed the window and Sun turned at the sound of horn honking to see Billy and Bob waving from a black truck. He made a quick dash and hopped in the back seat, “Hey Wukong, did you get a check up or something?”

“No, but I got some information. You guys know where Beacon is?”, Billy started driving while Bob took out his phone and gave him directions until they made it their destination while Sun told him about his conversation with Khan.

Billy- “Do we know what this chick looks like?”

Sun- “She’s a college girl so she’s probably on the internet, search her Bob.”

Listening to his orders he checked on his phone and found her by the time they parked on the opposite side of the street of the campus. “Here we go...seems like she's a party girl Wukong.”, handing back his phone to Sun for him to sit back and find a social media profile for Coco Adel. It was just as Bob said, first pictures were drinking parties, at the beach and mostly her with her friends or herself in eye-catching clothing and questionable positions.

“Great, she’s a trainwreck....and it looks like she’s in her Psych 101 class.”, noticing the post on her profile were being updated within a few minutes when he checked his watch for the time. “If it’s a regular class then she’s still in it for another forty minutes.”

Handing back his phone before they all got out of the car then Billy Bob followed Sun as they entered the campus. Though they stopped at the center of a fountain as there were already three paths to three separate buildings. “We don’t got a lot of time; Billy take left, Bob take right, if you find her class call me. If she’s leaving shadow her.”

Billy- “What if someone talks to us? You can pass for a student but us? We’re big.”

Sun- “It’s college, theres sixty year olds taking classes so no one is gonna care. But if security or someone talks to you then just make it up like you’re a presenter or something. You guys got the suits for it anyway.”, reminding them of their nice suits which Roman told them to wear during the day and during work.

“Just find her and call me when you do.”, nodding to his orders they went their separate ways and Sun went straight ahead for the center building. He felt it was pretty strange when he hadn’t been to school since he graduated high school and turned to fighting in the octagon. As he was walking around he couldn’t help but imagine Naomi with her friends walking about the corridors which only made him sigh.

Since he had more than enough practice he was able to peek inside classrooms without anyone noticing while he did quick scans but didn’t see anyone matching Coco Adel and he didn’t get a text or call from Billy or Bob yet either.

Checking his watch and based on his original assumption he only had twenty minutes left before her class was over. Stopping to look at a map to find that while he searched three floors there were still four floors left, “Shit...not gonna find this girl this way...”, grumbling to himself as he continued walking down the hallway when he heard, “Miss Adel, if you don’t want to pay attention you’re free to leave.”

“Sorry professor.”

Taking a few steps back to where the voice came from to carefully open the door to peek inside the classroom that seemed to be descending at an angle with the professor at the bottom stage. But he turned his focus to the girl who just sat back down before they were whispering to the girls next to her. Sneaking in to take a seat at the end of the back row and seeing that no one noticed he stared at the girl while he took out his phone under the table to bring up one of her selfies she posted. “Come on turn already...”

Waiting for her to turn her head but noticed the professor for whatever reason was walking up the steps so he put his phone away, “Excuse me, but if all you plan to do is ogle at girls than you’re in the wrong class Mister.”

Cursing under his breath as eyes were suddenly on him but it did let him conclude that the girl he was looking at earlier was indeed the drug dealer Coco Adel. Except he now had to deal with this professor so he stood up and turned to her, she was a young black haired beauty, “Sorry Teach, but I wasn’t ogling. Just spacing out.”

“Oh? Is my lecture that boring to you? What’s your name?”

“You don’t need my name Professor, you won’t remember me after this class is over like everyone else anyway.”, Sun looked her over and noticed a marking on her ring finger suggesting she had a ring on but took it off and the smell from her had reminded him a bit of the more graphic strip clubs Roman made him go to.

“That’s it I’m calling-”, but she stopped mid-sentence as Sun grabbed her hand to pull her to him so they’re bodies was touching but he was close enough to whisper in her ear, “You don’t call anyone, you walk back down the steps and keep teaching. Then your husband or fiance doesn’t find out you're banging your students, got it Professor?”

Half expecting her to listen and half expecting her to scream for help but she did the first one....sort of. Her aggressive character disappeared as the look on her face seemed like she was hot and bothered by how close they were and her voice had become meek, “O-okay...”

Letting go of her hand for her to quickly shy away as she went back down the steps and the only thing Sun could think was that she was one of those people. Someone who had a strong front while they were in their day job or something but would be submissive or take pleasure from someone ordering them when it came to a more private time. Watching her walk back down and it looked she had taken a deep breath before she turned around to face the students once more to continue the lecture as he sat back down.

It didn’t stop the murmurs and whispers suddenly spouting about a potential relationship between Sun and the professor but he ignored it all as he kept eyes on Adel throughout the rest of the lecture. “Alright, I expect a typed out response from your readings on Wednesday. I’ll see you all then.”, which was the words the students needed as they packed up and began to leave the classroom.

Trying his best to just stay where he was while keeping track of his target as the number of students was slowly decreasing until he saw she was getting up with her friends. He quickly texted to Billy and Bob where and what floor he was on, as she passed by him out the door. Leaving him and the professor last when he got up and got her attention first, “I was never here got it?”

Though instead of responding her cheeks were red as she turned away but nodded before Sun left the room and entered the corridor. Since the hour of classes were over there were people walking all around and it took him a few seconds looking past everyone to see Adel before he shadowed her.

It got a bit harder since he had to stick to walls and corners when she and her friends had come to a corridor that was empty of people. Calling Billy as he was peeking around a corner, [You guys in the building yet?]

[Yeah we’re coming up on the third floor now.]

[I’m on the sixth, tell Bob to go through the other stairs and both you two cover the stairs in case she runs.]

[Got it.], hanging up to see Adel and her friends go into a room. After a few seconds he of waiting he caught up and found that it was the girl’s bathroom but he was smelling smoke coming from inside. He checked his sides and reached back to grip the handle of his colt to make sure he remembered where it was if he needed to use it since regardless of them being a woman a dealer is still a dealer so he expected her to have some weapon.

Entering the door with the smoke and the smell getting stronger as he went in to find girls were smoking and Adel was sitting on the counter when she turned to Sun, “Ho...think you’re in the wrong bathroom buddy...though you do look pretty cute.”

Ignoring her comment he pointed to the two other girls, “You two leave, now.”, they hesitated for a few seconds before they looked at Adel who was smoking when she nodded and so they got up then left, leaving the two of them alone.

“You know you didn’t have to be so mean to them.”

“I’m only here for you.”

Putting out her joint with the water from sink, “I imagine anyone would love hearing that from a lover, but I don’t think you’re here for my body...or are you?”, pulling down the right side of her t-shirt to reveal to him that she wasn’t wearing a bra but Sun was less than amused. “Who’s your supplier?”

“Personal questions without even a first date?”, her smirk held the amount smugness that reminded him of Roman when he was cocky as it was starting to get annoying. “There's two ways we can do this, one is good for you the other isn’t. So what’s it gonna be?”

She paused before he saw a smile etched on her face before she turned to him, “How bout you help me shop for some new clothes for a party happening tonight and then I’ll tell you at the party? A date with a girl like me and you won’t have to dirty your hands for what you want, not a bad deal don’t you think?”

“Sounds like the worst trap I’ve ever heard.”, seeing her reach behind her back made him quickly pull out his colt and cocked the hammer as he aimed at her. “Relax honey, just my phone.”, slowly pulling out her phone and opened the cover to show it was also her wallet before she tossed it towards him for him to catch.

“You keep my phone, ID, and my cards; so you can’t say I didn’t plan for anything ahead of time. But I do need you to give me my cards so I can pay for my clothes when I buy them. Deal?”, there was still something he didn’t like in her words as he was flipping the phone to check both sides....he knew there had to be something but he couldn’t bring in the brothers with a bug detector to check it out because if shit hit the fan he needed the brothers as hopefully surprise backup.

“Deal.”, putting away his gun before he unzipped his hooded jacket just enough for him to put her phone in the pocket on the inside. “Sweet, lets go.”, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bathroom.

Though her two friends who for once seemed concerned were waiting outside and she started talking with them when Sun noticed out of the corner of his eye were Billy and Bob peeking from a corner. Using what he remembered he did hand signals behind his back directed towards them to which meant they were suppose to go call Roman. Their nods were their confirmation of getting the message before they disappeared. “You done here?”

“Yeah, lets go. My car isn’t that far from the campus.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Parking her car in the usual lot before she entered the building to say her welcomes to the officers at the front desk before moving to take the elevator two floors up. Saying hi and fellow officers responding before she made it to her squad room and parked herself at her desk where there was a sizeable amount of paperwork.

Though with her drinking from last night she really didn’t feel up to it but she started organizing the papers when she picked up the one report of that night which made her remember Sun’s face. Making her groan as she planted her face to her desk with her emotions getting the better of her...once again. “Hey Yang.”

Peeking up her head to see a red-headed woman wearing a blue-tee with her last name etched into it along with her shoulder holster keeping her SIG held, “Had a rough night?”, as she held out to her a cup of coffee while she was holding a second one for herself.

“Yeah, thanks Pyrrha.”, taking the coffee from her as Pyrrha pulled a chair and sat on the other side of Yang’s desk. Drinking the coffee helped her relax and put Sun away from her thoughts, “Whew...I needed that. I miss anything last night?”

“A shootout at a local club. Though they had trouble getting evidence since even though the sprinklers took care of the fire that was caused by someone, it still burned the club quite a bit. Though I got a tip from one of my sources.”

“Bout?”

“They mentioned that before the shootout they saw Roman Torchwick.”

“Roman Torchwick? Think he started the shootout?”

She shrugged, “Maybe not start it, but considering who he is he must have been involved. Though it may just end up like the other cases that no one can link him too even though we know he did it.”

Remembering a number of fellow detectives who talked about their cases to which they involved Roman Torchwick but they could never get anything solid or if they did it somehow went missing, “This Torchwick is either the luckiest guy in the city or he’s got someone cleaning up for him everytime he moves.”

“At this point it seems like both.”, hearing a ping from her phone she checked, “You remember the Hill Boys?”

“Yeah...they’re the big twin brothers that are usually with Torchwick, why?”

“Got a tip from one of my informants saying they saw their truck and them along with a third partner at Beacon College.”, grabbing her jacket, “You coming?”

Finishing up the rest of her coffee before she got up, “Yeah, I’ll drive.”

It didn’t take long for them since Yang knew the shortcuts after living in the city for so long, but by the time they got there the truck was gone and it looked like they already left a while ago in a hurry with the tracks they made. They went to security and explained to them the situation when the guard recalled a few students mentioning the Twin brothers were looking for someone while others talked about a man that pressured a professor to get away from him. “Do you mind showing us the tapes so we can confirm they were here?”

“Let me pull them up,” turning around in his chair to input commands for the left screen to show the west building hallway, the right screen showed the east building hallway and the center screen showed the main building.

Pyrrha looked at the two side ones to recognize that it was indeed the Hill Brothers but she was confused on the person on the center screen. They were smart enough to never show their face and the fact that how he moved showed he was use to avoiding cameras. Hearing a sound Pyrrha glanced to Yang to see her clenching her fists before noticing that she was staring dead center at the main screen. “Yang?”

Touching her shoulder for Yang to snap back to reality, “...Sorry....Can you tell us about the girls the hooded man is following?”, pointing it out for the guard to pause the screen where the hooded man was peeking around a corner staring at three girls down the hallway.

“The two on the side are just average students with nothing bad on their records but the one in the middle....is a bit of a troublemaker. Her names Coco Adel, a junior with a bit of a wild streak and there's already rumors she might be selling drugs. We’ve tried but we never found anything and other than the ones who started the rumors no one talks about her unless it's her questionable photos or her at parties.”

Fast forwarding to see the hooded man and Adel come out of the bathroom for her to talk to her friends while Pyrrha noticed the man making hand signals behind his back, “He’s signaling someone....he might be related to the Hill Brothers. But the question is why are they after a Junior college student?”

Yang- “Do you know where they went?”

Guard- “Adel’s friends said she was going shopping with the man so they must be at the closest mall which is about...thirty minutes from here.”

Pyrrha- “The other guards also mentioned students reporting the hooded man spoke aggressively to a teacher, is she still here?”

“She should be in her office, I’ll write down the room number.”, he started looking for a pen and paper while Yang pulled out her phone to dial a number.

“...Hey Arslan we have a interview waiting for us but theres another lead that we were hoping you could take for us.....Thanks again, its Westridge Mall and I’ll send you the photos of who you should be looking out for. I owe you one.”

Sending the photos of the back of the hooded man, Coco Adel, and the Hill Brothers as Pyrrha took the note from the guard to lead the way to the Professor. “So Professor Setti, witnesses say this man was rather aggressive with you.”, showing a printed still of the hooded man.

Pyrrha- “Students say he grabbed and pulled you to him so you must have had a good look at his face, right?”

The black haired woman had her legs crossed as she leaned back in her chair thinking about it but Yang noticed something was...off about her. “Is this really a big deal for the police to get involved? I’ve had much more aggressive students nearly punch me before because of my attitude.”

“The man is potentially dangerous by relation to certain other individuals so it’d help if you could give some identifying features. Like his eye color, his hair color, any tattoos, any cologne he was wearing.”, and even Pyrrha noticed the woman seemed to shake from the word dangerous, but it didn’t look like fear or shock.

“Oh...well it was only brief but...he had blue eyes. Black hair like mine and....oh! He had a scar on the left side of his lips.”, using her finger to show how the scar would look on her own lips...except Yang didn’t believe a word since she already knew it was Sun but she had to wonder why she was lying for some random person who likely threatened her.

“Well if you remember anything else, give us a call will you?”, Pyrrha handing Setti her card before they left her office.

Yang- “She’s lying.”

Pyrrha- “I know, we’ll follow up on her background after we meet up with Arslan.”

Leaving the college to drive towards Westridge Mall and parked in the parking structure while Yang attempted to call Arslan but to no avail. “She’s still not picking up.”

“She could be underground, she wouldn’t have a signal if that’s the case.”, entering the inside mall as they headed for the railing to see there were two floors above them and two floors below them.

“I’d say we should split up, but if he’s really connected to the Hills then we should stick together.”, hearing Pyrrha’s words made her remember the alley. The scumbag he beat up had his legs and some of his ribs broken along with his jaw while the other two were still in critical condition last time she saw them.

She knew Sun wouldn’t fight her....maybe...but she also knew he wouldn’t hold back against Pyrrha if this girl he was with was somehow related to the Kings....he might even kill Pyrrha if that’s the case.  “We’ll work our way down to find Arslan then find our mystery man.”

Staring from where they were they stuck to the glass railings to get the best view possible from every direction as they peered through store windows when Yang suddenly got hit what looked like a teenager with a red hood that bumped into her before sprinting ahead of them.

“You okay?”

Checking her pockets to realise her phone and wallet were missing, “Hey! Get back here!”, chasing after the red thief through the crowds and eventually they lost track when they made it to the bottom of the mall which was the most crowded...”There!”, Pyrrha pointed for Yang to see the thief pushing through people to run into a coffee shop.

Entering the coffee shop as they stopped to catch their breath and look around but the red thief was nowhere to be seen when...“Looking for someone Detectives?”

Hearing a male voice directed towards them made them turn to see the man himself, Roman Torchwick, sat alone at a circle table with his coffee and with Yang’s personal effects on the opposite side of the table. “Torchwick....surprising to see you here.”

“Really? This coffee shop is pretty well known and since I’m in such a good mood, why don’t I buy you lovely ladies some? Can guarantee you’ll love their drinks.” sipping from his own cup as he pointed with his pinkie for them to see the menu at the counter....but also see that the Hill Brothers were ordering their drinks.

“I think we’re fine...”, Yang nodded towards Pyrrha before they sat down at Roman’s table and she swiped back her phone and wallet. Though there was a bit of a silence, “So, aren’t you gonna ask me Detective Xiao Long?”

Yang- “What exactly should I be asking?”

Roman- “Well, since you’re such a caring woman I thought you’d ask about him. I mean didn’t you cry after just meeting not that long ago?”

Yang- “....What’s your relationship with Sun?”

Roman- “Now now, that would be telling don’t you think? All you need to know, is that he’s doing everything by his own free will and just like you I’m his loyal ally supporting his decisions.”

Yang- “You’re lying.”

Roman- “You’ve lived with him, you’ve seen him fight Detective. Do you really think little old me can force a former three time MMA champion to work with me? I mean I’m good , but I’m certainly not that good.”

Checking his watch, “Oh look at the time. I’ll be late for my meeting if I linger here any longer. I’m off ladies, but I really do recommend you get something to drink. You two look like you need it, especially you Detective Xiao Long.”, getting up after putting back on his jacket.

“Billy, Bob, time to go.” addressing the brothers as they got their coffee and started following him out but he stopped as he turned his head back towards the pair, “By the way, a dragonfly told me you should check out the women's bathroom on the fifth floor. Better hurry.”

Confused at first but it popped back into her head, “Arslan!”

Rushing out of the shop to ascend the stairs to reach the fifth floor before having to dash towards the bathroom. Together they found small traces of blood on the floor and the mirror at the sink was cracked along with broken tiles on the wall and the floor, “Where is she?”

“Yang there.”, Pyrrha rushed over to the one stall that had a smudge but it looked like a bloody handprint. Opening it they found their comrade who was unconscious next to the toilet, Yang pulled her out of the stall and gently shook her, “Arslan?! Arslan!”

Shaking her a bit more trying to wake her up as her eyes opened, “Ahhh...not so loud Yang..”

“What happened?”, Arslan rubbed the back of her head while Yang was helping her up to her feet. “I was..I was following them until I lost them in the crowd but he suddenly pulled me into the bathroom and...”


End file.
